Conway Falk-Stark/Rhith Conway
''Personality; : Conway is optimistic and spirited, often doing all he can to bring a smile to the face of others. He tries his best to be helpful, eager to lend a helping hand to others. Good Traits; : Bad Traits; : Health; Physical; : Surprisingly, Conway doesn't deal with a lot of physical health issues despite his prematurity. He has asthma, mild ataxic cerebral palsy resulting in needing leg-ankle braces, and poor eyesight requiring glasses, but that's about it. Conway did have heart and temperature regulation problems as an infant, but they were resolved before he came home. He doesn't always need his braces for cerebral palsy either. Mental; : Conway also surprises others with his fairly good mental health. Though he has autism, ADHD, and dyslexia, along with mild generalized anxiety disorder and OCD, he doesn't struggle much with his mental health. Though he does have some bad episodes, particularly with his anxiety, which requires him to cling to his sister Ruth, he's generally fine on his own. Powers; * Flight * Intangibility * Invisibility * Overshadowing * Yellow ectoplasm * Enhanced healing * To transform, he is briefly surrounded by a bright light Fighting Style; : History; Birth and Early Life; : After Daisy Stark accidentally gets her boyfriend Oliver Falk pregnant (about six months after she got her partner Diana Labelle pregnant), Conway is born three months early in Amity Park, Ohio. Oliver is too scared to name him due to his prematurity, fearing he would die in the next week. Daisy, however, gives him the name Conway Lukas, and tries to keep herself and Oliver optimistic. : Conway is given as much care as possible in the NICU, but he doesn't show signs of improving. One night, his body temperature plunges, and he almost dies. His ghost DNA, however, allows him to survive at this lower temperature long enough for the doctors to save him. Afterwards, Conway improves quickly for a preemie, though he does require laser eye surgery to save his sight. That May, he is brought home, where his older sister Ruth finally gets to meet him. Being only three months apart, the two bond rather quickly, though Diana, Daisy, and Oliver have to keep a close eye on them due to Conway's fragility. : When Conway turns one, Daisy and Oliver are both hospitalized for surgical transition. He and Ruth don't understand why two of their parents aren't at home for a while, but Diana brings them to the hospital to visit them while they're recovering. During this time, Conway requires glasses, and Diana helps him pick them out. Once Daisy and Oliver are out of the hospital, Conway sticks to them like glue whenever he can, as does Ruth. : Conway is diagnosed with cerebral palsy when he's two, and he attends physical therapy and begins wearing leg-ankle braces to help. His particular case resulted from his prematurity, but it was considered mild and only affected his ankles to the point of issues. His walking was delayed as a result, but he makes quick progress. : Preschool is mostly uneventful for Conway, but he finds out prior to going into kindergarten that his sister Ruth is skipping the grade, leaving him alone that year. He's upset at her for a while, thinking she decided to leave him alone, and Daisy consoles him. She tells him that Ruth wasn't abandoning him, but that her teacher thought she was very smart for her age, and that she had wanted to stay with Conway. It takes him a while to repair things with Ruth, but he does, and the two siblings are almost inseparable afterwards. Elementary School; : Conway starts elementary school excited and more than ready. But his teachers notice some issues with his work. Conway has difficulty focusing in class, and was having trouble reading as well. Daisy takes him to a therapist, where it's discovered Conway has autism, ADHD, and dyslexia. He returns to school, though is put in a separate classroom with an assistant teacher to work. : Elementary school is also when Conway's ghost powers kick in. Though unaware of his ghost form, he knows Daisy has ghost powers and that he likely inherited some. Sure enough, one morning Conway woke up under his bed, as he turned intangible sometime in the night and phased through it. He would also have issues with invisibility, mostly when he was upset or couldn't understand something. At one point, he got so upset he actually shot a yellow ectoblast at the wall, not intending to do so. Conway was nearly sent home early that day, but Daisy convinced the principal it was an accident and Conway would never do something like that on purpose. : By the middle of second grade, Conway is put back in his regular classes, though he still receives help from an assistant teacher. He requires help less and less as time goes on, and by the end of fourth grade, he's working hard and doesn't require constant assistance, though he does still ask for clarification on small text in particular. : In fifth grade, Conway takes a fall down a flight of stairs, breaking his arm in the process. He considers himself lucky that's all that happened, and that he didn't break his arm bad enough to require surgery. Much to everyone's surprise, Conway's arm heals unusually quickly, and he has his cast off in only a couple weeks. Middle School; : Middle school is initially uneventful, with sixth grade flying by with surprising ease. It's during a standardized test in seventh grade that Conway discovers his ghost form. He excuses himself to the bathroom during the allotted break, as he was anxious about the test, and accidentally transforms in his panic. It does nothing to help, at least not until one of his classmates comes in to help calm him down. Conway goes home early that day, coming in that weekend to finish the exam. : Daisy has a long talk with Conway regarding his powers, not thinking she would have to do this since Ruth never showed signs of having a ghost form. She helps him control his transformations and enhanced powers, but makes him promise not to do hero work. : Though Conway promises not to become a hero quite yet, his desire to help others starts to outweigh his hold on the promise. High School; : Trivia;'' * Conway only has a ghost form (despite being born only a quarter ghost) due to nearly dying as an infant. This is also why he has more ghost powers than most quarter-ghost hybrids do. * Conway cannot sense ghosts, nor does he have super speed or an elemental ability. He does, however, heal unusually fast, even by human-ghost hybrid standards. * He is incredibly interested in Welsh culture and language, which even gave him the name for his ghost form. ** Rhith is Welsh for Phantom. * Conway refuses to wear his braces in his ghost form. This is why he still has to wear them a lot more than expected in his human form. Category:Male OCs Category:Halfa OCs